The present disclosure generally relates to capacitors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to on-chip capacitors.
In order to be able to make integrated circuits (ICs) of higher integration density than currently feasible, one has to find ways to further downscale the dimensions of field effect transistors (FETs), and capacitors that are included within the IC circuit. Scaling achieves compactness and improves operating performance in devices by shrinking the overall dimensions and operating voltages of the device while maintaining the device's electrical properties. In some examples, as the dimensions of the structures within an IC are decreased, the resistivity of some of the components may increase, which can degrade the performance of the devices within the IC.